Do Outro Lado Do Rio
by Sophia Zorldick
Summary: "Alguns tem missões em vida, outros, como Dean, tem após a morte" - U.A Dastiel


John Winchester não era um homem nostálgico, nunca foi, mas ao entrar no antigo quarto do filho mais velho, não pode evitar as lembranças invadirem sua mente, como uma avalanche. O quarto estava exatamente como ele havia deixado na adolescência, antes de se mudar. As paredes num azul escuro, com os pôsteres dos clássicos do rock, as prateleiras com os troféus. A única coisa que estava mudada era a cama, que estava somente com o colchão, mostrando que ninguém mais dormia naquele quarto, e provavelmente nem dormiria mais, pensou o ex-fuzileiro com pesar. Sentou-se na cama, e reparou que em cima do criado mudo havia um retrato com a foto da família reunida. Os meninos ainda eram muito pequenos, Dean, não tinha mais de quatro anos, e Sam ainda era um bebê de colo. John se lembrava daquele dia, Sam estava com seis meses, e eles saíram para comemorar, na volta seu irmão, Bobby tirou a fotografia. Queria voltar praquela época, parecia tudo tão mais fácil. Pegou o porta-retrato e ficou olhando a foto, até sentir que alguém sentou ao seu lado. Era Mary. Continuava linda, apesar dos anos, e as poucas rugas que tinha por conta da idade não apagaram aquele olhar doce e o sorriso contagiante, embora esse agora estivesse um pouco triste. Mas para ele, ela continuaria sendo a mulher mais linda do mundo, não importa qual fosse sua aparência.

- Eles cresceram rápido de mais. – Disse a loira ao marido, enquanto olhava a foto junto com ele. – Sammy não era tão genioso naquela época, e eu ainda cortava o cabelo do Dean da forma que eu queria. Pena que ele cresceu rápido. – Riu ela.

- E se foi rápido também. – Disse John triste.

Mary ficou em silêncio sem ter o que responder, apenas olhou para a foto, se lembrando do dia. Quando acabou o flashback, ela olhou ao redor, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- É tão estranho entrar aqui. As pessoas falaram que a dor ia diminuir e que depois de algum tempo ia ficar só a saudade, mas parece que ainda não caiu a minha ficha que ele se foi e a dor continua aqui. – Disse ela com pondo a mão no coração e tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Tem dias, que por alguns instantes, eu pego o telefone pra ligar pra ele, pra saber se chegou bem do trabalho, se ele comeu alguma coisa saudável e não aquelas porcarias de hambúrguer. Mas daí eu me lembro... – Ela abraçou o marido, que retribuiu, e fechou os olhos ao sentir as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos.

Ficaram nesse abraço, se consolando mutuamente por mais alguns minutos, e se separaram somente, quando Sam, bateu na porta os chamando.

- O Castiel já chegou, acho melhor irmos indo. – Disse o moreno, olhando as lágrimas nos olhos dos pais. Foi embora rápido para deixar os pais mais a vontade e porque se ficasse choraria também.

Ele desceu as escadas e encontrou o namorado do irmão sentado no sofá, conversando com Jessica, logo ele se sentou ao lado da noiva, e continuou conversando com Castiel. Não demorou muito e seus pais desceram já recompostos do ataque de choro, e assim os cinco partiram para o cemitério.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Bobby e sua esposa Karen. Eles se cumprimentam e vão em silêncio até o túmulo especifico. Ao chegarem lá, eles leem: "Dean Winchester, amado filho, irmão e companheiro - 24 de Janeiro de 1979 a 16 de Julho de 2010".

Ficaram em um silêncio profundo durante alguns segundos, cada um perdido na própria memória. Até que Castiel, sem conseguir mais encarar a lápide, olhou ao redor, e sentiu um sorriso brotar entre as lágrimas. Estava com a família dele, todos reunidos. Não que fosse uma boa ocasião, porque não era, mas era o sonho do namorado ver todo mundo reunido novamente, aceitando o fato de ele ser homossexual, o aceitando como se fosse da família. Castiel queria poder falar isso, mas achou que todos estavam entretidos com sua própria dor, não queria causar mais dor ainda. Sabia que John ainda se culpava por não ter passado os últimos tempos com o filho. Não que eles tivessem previsto o acidente, mas se ele não tivesse brigado com o filho, e passado meses sem falar com ele, talvez Dean morresse sabendo que o pai o amava, ou talvez ele estivesse seguro na casa dos pais na hora que o cara bêbado passou pelo sinal vermelho. Talvez, se o acidente fosse inevitável, ele durante o tempo de resgate e o intervalo até chegar ao hospital, Dean tivesse lutado mais, e os médicos conseguissem salvá-lo na cirurgia. O loiro teria mais pessoas para lutar, teria ele, o pai, a mãe e o irmãozinho, talvez o tio Bobby e a tia Karen, muitas pessoas para sofrerem por sua morte, e lutasse para não ter que assistir do outro lado as lágrimas dolorosas de Mary, a culpa no olhar de John e a saudade em Sam, e a tristeza de ter perdido o amor da sua vida em Castiel.

Para o espanto de Castiel, quem quebrou o silêncio foi John, tocando no assunto que mais lhe magoava.

- Eu acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas há muito tempo Castiel. Queria poder ter a chance de me desculpar com Dean também. Fui um bastardo preconceituoso, que deixou se influenciar pela sociedade hipócrita, e acabei desprezando um filho. O tempo que eu poderia abraça-lo, eu desperdicei brigando, e o insultando. Eu o afastei da família e o fiz viver durante muito tempo sozinho. Na época eu não podia enxergar, mas Deus mandou um anjo para o Dean. Sabe-se lá, quanto tempo ele ficaria trancado naquele apartamento, sozinho, se sentindo um monstro se você Castiel, não tivesse se mudado para o apartamento do lado, trazendo de volta a alegria dele. Mesmo sabendo que eu não mereço, eu peço perdão Castiel, pela forma que lhe tratei quando Dean quis nos apresentar, para tentar se reaproximar da família, pela forma que lhe julguei, e pior ainda, pela forma que desprezei meu filho. Claro que esse perdão não vai trazer Dean de volta, mas pode trazer você para nossa família Castiel. Se você quiser claro. – Disse John, em meio às lágrimas, a soluços, e um pouco de vergonha. Não era fácil para ele, orgulhoso do jeito que era se desculpar por algo e voltar a trás nas palavras que cuspira algum tempo atrás para o filho e o companheiro dele. Mas ele precisava fazer isso.

- Claro que perdoo Senhor Winchester. Eu entendo a sua reação, nunca lhe culpei por nada. Nem o Dean, isso eu lhe afirmo com toda a certeza do mundo. Sabe, assim que nos conhecemos e começamos a namorar, ele sempre fez questão de dizer o quanto a família dele era maravilhosa, e que um dia vocês o iriam aceitar, e que o maior sonho dele, é estar todos nós, reunidos, como uma família deveria ser. – Castiel parou de falar, para poder chorar, depois de conseguir se acalmar ele continuou – Claro, que não achei que fosse nessas circunstancias, mas o Dean ficaria feliz mesmo assim.

John deu um sorriso emocionado e abraçou Castiel, sendo seguido por Mary e Sam. E assim abraçados, ele choraram juntos pela perda, pela situação e por estarem novamente com a família reunida, apesar de Dean não estar mais com eles, Castiel era ainda um pedaço de Dean, um pedaço enorme do coração do loiro, que os Winchesters estavam dispostos a aceitarem.

Jess limpava as lágrimas, também emocionada, e Bobby e Karen, estavam ao lado dela com sorrisos orgulhos no rosto, que assim como os dos outros, estava vermelho de tanto chorar.

Sentado em cima do próprio tumulo, do outro lado da vida, estava Dean. Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, vendo sua família inteira novamente. Sabia que cedo ou tarde essa cena iria acontecer. Não lamentou não poder estar com eles, e abraça-los, porque daquele lado do rio, ele via o mundo de uma perspectiva diferente, tinha adquirido uma nova inteligência, e sabia o que o futuro aguardava para eles. Mas sua missão já estava comprida, estava na hora de partir e alcançar agora a sua paz. Algumas pessoas tem missões em vida, outras, como Dean, tem missões após a morte.

Dean se levantou e caminhou em direção a uma luz, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, sem olhar para trás, ele atravessou a luz, e quando a luz sumiu, um vento leve soprou pelo cemitério, trazendo a Castiel, o cheiro de Dean, o cheiro que Castiel mais gostava em todo o mundo. E de repetente o coração de todo mundo ali presente ficou mais leve, e muito sutilmente, foram deixando de sentir a presença de Dean. Restando apenas a saudade, pelo ente querido perdido. Mas agora já estava tudo bem. Estavam em família afinal.


End file.
